Iris
by Veggie2
Summary: Pretty little Songfic. Aer/Vin pairing, AU, OOCness galore. Set to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


Iris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft does. -.-; So, dun get all self-righteous on me and threaten me with a lawsuit. O.o  
  
A/N: This is an AU AerVin songfic, to begin with. It's set assuming that Aerith is 17, and Vincent is 23. Poor Vincent has fallen in love with the much younger Aerith, but doesn't know her name, or anything else about her, and is afraid to find out, due to his abnormalities (Which he still has, even though this is an AU). The lyrics are from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls, hence the title.  
  
Warnings: Very few, if any. Possible swearing and suicide themes. Lots of pretty lil' star things and shizzat, too XD  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vincent smiled softly as he watched her leave the house, bouncing as she walked. He continued watching as she approached her car and opened the door, pulling out several books. His keen eyesight detected the titles on each... Advanced Geometry, Level Four Grammar, and a rather thick Literature book. Still watching her as she walked back towards the house, he frowned as she stumbled, then fell.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now...  
  
He was sorely tempted to go and help her...but in doing so, he would frighten her...A sigh and a sorrowful look escaped his stoic expression...this mask he wore to protect the world from his sins. He let out a small sigh of relief as she stood, dusted herself off, and picked up her books, resuming her trek inside.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight...  
  
Vincent smiled weakly as he saw two little girls, her nieces, attack her knees and cling at first sight. He could just imagine them talking to her...saying, "Auntie! Auntie!" with their lisps...he shook his head a moment to clear his thoughts, and turned away from the window. She could never love him...never love a monster like him...  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
He closed his eyes as he lay on his bed, his claw resting over his chest. Immediately, thoughts rushed through his head, not needing encouragement. They accused him of so many things...so many things he knew were true...that he was reduced to a trembling mass on the end of his bed.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive...  
  
Vincent stood, and picked up a small razor from his bedside with his claw. Holding it to his wrist, he decided that he would end all this pain right now...He winced only once as he pressed the blade into his wrist, the heated flesh giving way to the crimson of the blood.   
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
As he watched the blood run down his arm, he suddenly started, as if seeing it for the first time. What the HELL was he doing?! Vincent dropped the razor and ran into the bathroom, barely in time to retch into the toilet rather than the floor.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
Standing in front of the mirror with his wrist under the running tap water, Vincent grabbed a few bandages from a drawer and prepped them for use. Taking his hand from under the faucet, he dried it and wrapped it in bandages, securing it with a pin.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
"I can't take this anymore..." he muttered, leaving the room and literally running down the stairs to the front door. He shook his head once as he locked it, saying softly, "Maybe I'll go get a drink..." but was cut off in mid-movement to his car as a shriek pierced the air. Head snapping up, Vincent saw one of her nieces, right in the way of an oncoming car. Using all of his hellish speed to an advantage, he rushed into the street, grabbed the fear-stricken girl, and landed on the curb on the other side of the street. To show what a near miss it had been, his shirt was shredded in the back from the car's momentum.   
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
Vincent carried the girl back to her caretaker, and handed her over. He smiled weakly, her face had gone from pallid, to a slight flush. "Umm...I think you lost this..."  
  
At that simple statement, she broke down into tears and hugged him, whispering, "Thank you...Thank you so much..."  
  
As he replied, Vincent couldn't help but smile more, and he realized he was blushing... "You're welcome...My name is Vincent."  
  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: x_o OOCNESS SERIOUSLY...Anyways...It was very obviously an AU ^_^;;;; Oh well. Now I'll concentrate on something better. Please Review, it's food for us writers. 


End file.
